


Hit and Run

by justtoarguewithyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Art Librarian Remus Lupin, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tattoo Artist Sirius Black, Tumblr Prompt, baby's first fic, new to this, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoarguewithyou/pseuds/justtoarguewithyou
Summary: From a Tumblr Prompt: “I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital” AUSirius hits Remus with his car. They fall in love.i am new to this, and am not really trying too hard to mesh with cannon, or make them sound british. i'm american. sorry. :)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168





	Hit and Run

Remus Lupin blinked up at the unfamiliar ceiling tile. The tiles were water-stained and a grimy gray, and the florescent light coming from the hallway was harsh.

His head hurt. He groaned softly.

He slowly began to take inventory of his limbs. Everything ached. He knew he was covered in bruises. He took a deep breath, and tried to figure out what was happening with his arms.

“Oh, thank god…” came a soft voice from the corner, as Remus lifted his fingers up from the scratchy sheets.

Remus strained to see who had made the sound in the dark.

“Who?” he croaked. His throat was dry and the shadow figure got up at once, and filled a Styrofoam cup with water from a Styrofoam pitcher. Long fingers wearing silver rings gently pressed the cup to his lips. Remus squinted down at the tattoo covered hands. He didn’t know these hands.

“I’m so relieved you’re awake,” the voice said. The voice belonging to the hands, which were attached to ink-covered forearms. Remus followed the arms up, past the red and black buffalo plaid shirt covering a broad chest and strong shoulders, and saw long inky black hair, surrounding a tired, pale face. Gray eyes, sad eyes, looked down at him.

Remus blinked slowly. He now realized how much his head hurt, but that it was very strong drugs that were making his mind so foggy and slow. He reached over and touched the IV in his arm. He reached up and touched his face. His lips were bruised, and his left eye was swollen shut. His jaw ached. Everything ached.

“I’m supposed to call the nurse,” the voice said.

Remus shook his head no. “Who?” he asked again, his voice hoarse. He pointed at the man.

“Oh, yeah…sorry. I’m Sirius. I hit you with my car.”

A sound came from the back Remus’s throat. Maybe it was a laugh. Sirius couldn’t tell.

“Why?”

“I had the light, but you stepped into the crosswalk. It was an accident.”

Remus shook his head slightly. “Why…are you…here?” he whispered.

“Oh. Well…” Sirius rubbed his face with his hands. It was almost 3 a.m., and he’d spent the last 29 hours drinking terrible hospital coffee, nervously eating snacks from the vending machine. He hadn’t left. He hadn’t slept.

James Potter, Best Friend Forever, thought Sirius was being ridiculous, and said so, when he brought Sirius some clean clothes and a sandwich earlier in the day. But Sirius felt responsible for the battered being that he had accompanied to the hospital. 

It really had been an accident, thankfully the light had just changed, and Sirius wasn’t driving too fast. James had called 999, and Sirius had forced his way into the ambulance, saying whatever he had to say to be allowed to go, to stay in this room.

At this point, Sirius wasn’t sure if he stayed out of guilt or love. He may have looked in Remus’s wallet, and had seen the college ID card with his full name on it that gave his title as “Librarian, Art and Art History,” his bank cards, a little bit of cash, a poem copied out in someone’s copperplate hand, a copy of the prayer card from a funeral the year before, maybe Remus’s father’s, given the name and dates. Sirius had eyed the condom warily, but it was from the college’s student center, a sticker for an LGBTQIA event from the previous semester slapped onto one side. Sirius didn’t think this man was seeing anyone. Was he queer? God, Sirius hoped so. But maybe that was a stupid thing to think about someone you’d hit with your car.

Sirius had spent the whole time staring at this person, who had really lovely honey-brown curls. Sirius, who was slightly delirious from sleeplessness, had always been partial to curls. Ever since he was 13, and realized that he stared at Renaissance art for more reasons than to practice his figure drawing.

“You were alone,” Sirius finally said, sitting near the foot of Remus’ bed. He suddenly wanted a cigarette. He had quit three years ago, but the last several hours had been very hard on him. “I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

“Alone.” Remus sighed heavily.

“Can I call someone? You didn’t have a phone on you.”

“No,” Remus said, his voice a little stronger.

“Oh…” Sirius said again, his heart swelling in sympathy, and maybe a little hope? That felt stupid. Sirius squashed down that thought. “I might as well confess that I told them I was your partner, in order to stay with you. I’ll leave if you want. I just didn’t…I just wanted to be sure you’d be ok.”

Remus shook his head. “Please stay.”

Sirius wondered if it was the pain medication, but Remus continued.

“My mother died a few days ago,” Remus said softly. “I had just been sitting with her at the funeral home for the rosary. After, I went out and got very drunk with some friends, but wandered away. So, I guess I wasn’t paying attention to the light.”

“And now I’ve gone and hit you with my car…” Sirius groaned. He wanted to die. He covered his face with his hands.

“Actually, this hurts less than the other thing.”

Now Sirius made a mystery sound. Remus couldn’t tell if it was a sob or a laugh.

When Sirius uncovered his face, he had tears in his eyes.

“Don’t cry,” Remus said, putting his hand on Sirius’ hand.

“Please don’t comfort me,” Sirius said, “I don’t deserve it. I feel terrible. What can I do for you? I should get the nurse.”

“Just stay,” Remus said, giving Sirius’ hand a little squeeze. He shifted nearer to the edge of the bed, wincing as he moved his very sore, very stiff body. He patted the bed and smiled as much as his bruised lips would allow. “Come, lover. Lie down and tell me what the doctors have told you about me.”

Sirius lay down. The bed was narrow, or maybe Sirius was taller and broader than Remus realized. It was a little awkward, but Remus wrapped his arm around this very kind, very beautiful stranger, and Sirius put his hand on Remus’ chest to keep from rolling off the bed backwards. Remus smiled at the intimacy. It was nice. Nicer than the drugs, maybe.

“Do you remember the accident?” Sirius asked quietly.

Remus just shook his head.

“Well…it was awful. I’m not a squeamish person—I own a tattoo shop. I’ve been tattooing since I was 17. I’m not sensitive to blood. But, Jesus, it was a lot of blood.”

Sirius let out a huge exhale, thinking back on those few minutes while they waited on the ambulance. He hadn’t moved Remus, not wanting to injure him further, but he had taken his shirt off and applied it his head to help stop the bleeding.

His Black Flag shirt would never be the same. Sirius had had it since he was 15. Oh well.

“The ambulance tech said head wounds are like that. Just…so much blood. They had to snip off your clothes. I can bring you things to wear. The doctors have done x-rays and want to do an MRI, now that you’re awake. You’re very lucky. The x-ray only showed two cracked ribs and no other broken bones. Just, you know, the whole terrible head injury.”

Remus laughed a little. That did sound a little lucky.

“Here,” Sirius said, pulling a Chap Stick from his pocket. He slid the little stick across Remus’ mouth. One of the very many little things that Sirius had done during the last 30 hours to care for this man. This stranger, Sirius reminded himself.

“Don’t worry, it’s new. I bought it at the gift shop,” Sirius said, putting it back in his pocket. “The doctor said they’d run a few tests when you woke up, but that I could take you home soon after you woke up.”

Remus sighed, thinking about his mother.

“You know,” Remus said, “My mum was very sick for a very long time. I took a leave of absence to take care of her at the end. I spent every day with her for the last month and a half. Before she died, she said that she hoped I would make friends. What a funny way to make friends.”

“Well, I’m definitely yours…friend,” Sirius clarified hastily. “And James and his wife Lily, and their kid, Harry. Oh!” Sirius pulled his phone from his pocket. “I’ll text Lily and let her know to bring you a breakfast smoothie or something. She’s supposed to come in the morning.”

“That’s ok.”

“No, Remus. Let your friends help you,” Sirius said with a smile. He sent Lily and James a group message. “She’ll stay with you this afternoon, if you want her. I rescheduled all my appointments for this week except this one, as the guy is coming from America.”

“Wait…Tattoos. Sirius…Sirius Black.” Remus scrunched his nose, thinking through the drug fog. “You own Dog Star?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Sirius said, his cheeks faintly pink. Sirius was always faintly surprised when people knew him, though he’d tattooed so many famous people—most recently an A-list movie star and his starlet wife of 36 hours. His work was all over the internet.

“My love, you’re famous,” Remus laughed, leaning into the pet names. “Who couldn’t you reschedule?”

“Not telling,” Sirius blushed even harder, unsure if it was embarrassment over the celebrity, or being called “my love.”

“Oh, come on, darling. No secrets between us,” Remus teased. The drugs making him more forward than he had ever been in his reserved librarian life. But Sirius didn’t know that.

Sirius mumbled a name under his breath. Remus’ right eye widened. “Really?”

Sirius noticed his eyes were hazel …

“Yes. It’s his third tattoo with me. Usually he comes in with these incredibly terrible ideas, and I spend a lot of time talking him into something better. Tomorrow is just an art session, so it’ll be three hours or so. I usually draw it on with Sharpie, and he walks around with it for a few days to make sure it ‘resonates’ and then decides.”

“Wait, let me guess which tattoos you did…” Remus said, thinking back on his mother’s gossip magazines. Hope had loved trashy magazines, and had hated this particular man’s tattoos in general. But Remus had appreciated a couple of them.

“You did the wolf head,” he guessed. Sirius nodded. “And…the cat playing the keytar.”

Remus smiled at him, and Sirius barked out a laugh, before covering his mouth and glancing furtively towards the door. “No, never that one. I did the Friedrich Nietzsche quote on his ribs.”

“The abstract one. With lines and circles for letters,” Remus said, absently drawing a little circle on Sirius’s hand.

“Yeah…”

“The shading on that one is beautiful,” Remus said.

“Thanks.”

“Who are Lily and James?”

“James is my best mate. He helped me open the shop two years ago. He runs his family’s business, but does my books. He was with me when…. Lily is his wife. They just had a kid. Harry. I’m his godfather.”

“That’s sweet,” Remus said.

“Harry is. They are.”

“So are you, cutie pie,” Remus said, closing his eyes.

Sirius stayed put while Remus drifted back to sleep. Sirius let his breath slowly match Remus’ breathing. His eyes closed. He was so tired.

They woke up four hours later when Lily and Harry came in with the nurse.

“Remus!” said a red-headed woman with an incredible smile and a baby with a head full of black hair bundled to her chest. “We’re so glad you’re awake. Sirius was so worried.”

The nurse smiled indulgently at them all, as Sirius sat up and moved out of the way to let the nurse take Remus’ vital signs and ask some questions.

“The doctor will be in soon,” she said, closing the door behind her.

“Good morning, Lily,” Remus said, smiling at her.

“Glad to see you haven’t forgotten me,” she said with a wink. She handed him a smoothie, and gave Sirius a thermos full of coffee—with lots of cream and sugar—and a breakfast sandwich.

“I have muffins, too,” Lily said.

“Real ones or healthy ones?”

“Real ones,” she replied, patting the diaper bag.

“Want some?” Sirius asked, and held the sandwich out toward Remus.

“Better not. My face hurts,” he said with a wince.

Sirius’ face fell. “I’m so, so sorry…”

Remus shook his head. “Thanks for this,” he said to Lily.

“So, Sirius told you about the accident and the pretense?”

Remus nodded. He’d opened the lid to drink the smoothie instead of trying to use a straw.

“His mother just died and I’ve hit him with my car,” Sirius said, putting his head on Lily’s shoulder.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” she said. She had picked the phrase up from her very Irish grandmother, and didn’t care if it made her sound like an old Irish woman.

Remus actually laughed. “It’s not so tragic.”

Lily smiled, and looked at Remus in the eye. James often teased her, saying she had second-sight. She knew instinctively that they would be good friends with this man. Just as sure as she had known she was pregnant, and that Harry would be a boy. She hadn’t even taken a pregnancy test. Just announced it to James as he walked in the door one evening, Sirius trailing behind.

“Did Sirius tell you about his appointment later?”

Remus nodded. “Will you stay? Is that ok?”

“Of course,” Lily said. “James will come to bring lunch. Would you like another smoothie later? Sirius, did you want to go home to take a shower?”

“No, I’ll stay,” Sirius said, not looking up at either of them.

“I’ll not say no to another smoothie,” Remus said. It was nice and cold and tasted much better than anything he’d eaten in days. Even before the accident.

Lily pulled out her phone to text James.

“Ok. So. Let’s get to know each other,” Lily said with a grin. “I am your boyfriend’s best friend’s wife after all. I imagine we’re very close.”

Remus laughed.

“What do you do? Where do you live? Are you seeing anyone really? How did you come to be out in that street?”

“I’m a librarian at King’s College, I moved back in with my mother about six months ago when she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. I took a leave of absence about six weeks ago to take care of her so she could hospice at home. This last year, I neglected nearly all of my friends and definitely all of my acquaintances, so no, I’m not seeing anyone. Except Sirius, of course,” he said with a wry smile.

Lily glanced over at Sirius; she couldn’t read his face. Though she did know her friend of more than half her life—he tended to fall hard and fast, and this situation was either going to be incredibly wonderful, or incredibly disastrous.

Sirius just glanced up at them serenely, and chugged coffee straight from the thermos.

“My mother’s rosary was the day of the accident. She’s being cremated.”

Lily crossed herself. Another thing she picked up from her grandmother. Her parents weren’t too terribly religious. And her grandmother believed in a weird mix of religion and superstitions. Lily picked and chose what she thought made sense to her.

“Sirius said you didn’t have your phone with you. Can we call anyone?” Lily asked, refusing to let the room go awkward and silent.

“Oh, well. No, I’ll make calls after I’m released. To be honest, so far, you all are just the right amount of fuss and care. I don’t think I could take Marlene or Dorcas right now.”

“Who are they?” Lily asked.

“My best friends. They work at the college in other libraries. They’re together, and have been very kind to me through this whole thing, bringing casseroles over, and helping with the laundry, and being so caring to me and mum. I was out drinking with them after the rosary. But before I disappeared from the bar, I told them I might go away for a few days, so they’re not expecting to hear from me for a bit. Though, I might have to have you with me when I finally do call.”

Lily laughed. “I like the sound of them already.”

They chatted awhile more, and then the doctor came in to explain a few things to Remus. Sirius went to stand by Remus’ bedside, while the doctor talked to them, and then scheduled an MRI for that afternoon. Lily watched, thoroughly amused, as Sirius asked questions about Remus’ recovery and his follow-up care. He made notes in his phone.

Later, James, who had the same black hair as Harry, came with lunch. James brought Remus a very nice tomato bisque, and another smoothie, and sandwiches for everyone else. James looked like the preppy antithesis of Sirius, but Remus noticed a discreet tattoo at his bicep, and another creeping up the back of his neck. He wondered how big it was. 

James roped Sirius into a long hug, as Lily told Remus the story of their finally getting together. Remus liked watching them all. He could tell they’d been friends forever, with their own secret looks and language.

“I’ve known these boys since primary,” Lily said. “They’ve always been the best of friends, and to be honest, I loved them like brothers, and it never occurred to me that James liked me and wanted to be more than friends. We’d even gone out a several times just the two of us, and I was totally oblivious to James’ heart-eyes. Well, the night before I was about to go off to uni, these wankers got very drunk and Sirius gave James his first tattoo. It is better than it has any right to be, considering how drunk they got.”

James unbuttoned his shirt, and showed Remus a beautiful black ink tattoo of a stem of lilies of the valley placed over his heart.

“My favorite flowers, and my name sake,” Lily said.

“I went to see her before her father drove her off to school, and told her that I carried her heart in my heart,” James said, kissing her head, and putting his hand on Harry’s little shoulder.

“E.E. Cummings,” Remus nodded, and smiled.

“That tattoo got me my apprenticeship,” Sirius said with a smile.

Sirius specialized in single needle work, though he occasionally did some Japanese themed work, but only for very few people, as symbolism was important, and Sirius was extremely respectful of Japanese tattoo culture. While his friends were in college, he had spent his time in Japan, learning from some Japanese masters. He still guested at two of the shops in the summers.

James had taken the afternoon off to drive Sirius back and forth, as he was in no shape to drive, and would be back to stay with Lily.

“Please, please don’t tell any embarrassing stories,” Sirius begged Lily quietly.

“No promises, if it eases his pain,” she whispered back, laughter in her eyes.

Sirius grimaced, and took his leave, asking if Remus needed anything.

“Will you bring me a Dairy Milk?” Remus asked, almost looking like a little kid.

“Anything for you, dear,” Sirius said archly.

“Bring me one, too,” Lily said.

“Anything for you, dear,” James answered with a wink.

They walked out of the room, and Lily leaned back in the chair as Harry nursed, and Remus fell asleep.

James grinned at Sirius the entire way down the hall, and waited until the elevator doors closed before letting out a very long, very loud laugh.

“You’ve got it bad, mate,” James teased, running his hands through his already messy hair.

Sirius just closed his eyes and sighed. There was no point trying to hide anything from James. “I know…This is awful.”

“No, I think it’s wild. So punk rock, running over your new boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Sirius sighed again. “That joke isn’t funny anymore. It’s too close to home, and it’s too near the bone…”

“All right, all right,” James said, putting his arm around his best friend, knowing things were serious when The Smiths lyrics made their way into speech.

James brought back candy. Sirius made it through his appointment in a relatively good humor. The ideas were beyond awful, but eventually they were able to agree on something Sirius would be proud to post to Dog Star’s Instagram. He had a follow up in four days.

Sirius Googled Remus while James drove them to pick up dinner. He hadn’t wanted to do it in the hospital. He found a public Instagram account, that was mostly photos of cool-looking clouds, or very nice scenery, with lines of poetry for captions, though he deep-dived and found a few selfies, and a couple of tagged photos. Remus had a beautiful smile.

Sirius closed his phone and tried to talk himself out of whatever it was his brain was up to.

James and Sirius brought back Vietnamese food for dinner, and a pho with extra broth for Remus, which was much nicer than anything the hospital had offered him to eat. Sirius had already made an appointment with his dentist for Remus, as the doctor suggested he be looked over.

They ate together, and Lily, James and Harry went home. Sirius had asked Remus if he wanted him to stay, and Remus just nodded.

“Thanks for today,” Remus said, after everyone had left. They had been watching whatever was on the television.

“Yeah, of course,” Sirius said, looking over at him from his chair. He had dragged it over to be nearer Remus’s bedside. “I really mean it, you have us now.”

Remus just smiled and fell asleep. Sirius watched him a long while.

A night-shift nurse came in to check on some things. “Have you two been together long?”

Sirius shook his head. “Not very long at all.”

“Tough break,” the nurse said. “Things like this make or break you as a couple. But you two seem really to like each other.”

Sirius smiled. “Yeah, I think he’s awfully cute.”

The nurse smiled, and asked if he needed anything. He said no, and settled down, thinking a long time before falling asleep himself.

After a false alarm with the MRI, Remus was discharged two days later, and James came to drive him and Sirius home. Sirius had stayed with Remus the whole time. The two of them had talked a lot about nothing, and they were definitely friends. Sirius thought about all their hours talking; in terms of intensity, and time spent, Sirius felt like they’d been dating at least three months.

No matter what happened, Sirius he wanted to keep Remus in his life. Sirius was a very charming, very friendly person. He smiled at all the nurses, and knew everyone’s name, and his phone was constantly pinging. But really, he didn’t have very many close friends. Just James and Lily. And his brother Regulus, who had reached out to him after their father died.

Sirius had already told Remus that he was staying with him when he was discharged.

“I have a three bedroom flat near Hyde Park,” Sirius said. “There’s plenty of room. Besides, you still need a lot of looking after.”

“That sounds very posh,” Remus said, his bloodshot eyes widening slightly.

“My uncle left it to me when he died. I’ve thought about selling it. But then where would I live? Besides, my family’s had the land since before Hyde Park was Hyde Park,” Sirius said.

It was meant to be conciliatory, but Remus knew Hyde Park was created in the 1600s. It really just meant that Sirius’ family connections were very old, and Remus thought they were probably very wealthy. Unless they were “reduced gentlefolk,” Remus smiled secretly, thinking of Jane Austen novels.

Sirius didn’t mention that his uncle’s holding company—now, he guessed, his holding company—owned the block, or that the house had also come with an inheritance that meant he never had to work. Sirius also didn’t mention the money that his brother had promised to split with him after he’d inherited almost all of his father’s wealth. Their mother was still living, though, and she didn’t know Regulus was talking to his brother. Regulus tried to bring Sirius up, but their mother was still stone-faced and stubborn.

Sirius had continued to pretend to be Remus’ partner, taking notes, and acting on the doctor’s advice, scheduling follow-up visits, and going to fill Remus’ prescriptions, and signing Remus out into his care. Remus hadn’t seemed embarrassed when the doctor asked how long they’d been together.

Sirius had sidestepped that question, saying they’d been inseparable ever since they met, which was, technically, true. Remus had just smiled, looking almost amused as Lily did.

Sirius thought that Remus might know that he was bisexual. The tabloids had printed his photo a few times when he went out with a few famous people. The last two people he had gone out with had been models (a male model and a female model). They had been friends of clients. Neither relationship hadn’t lasted very long. Models travel a lot. Sirius worked too much, and tended to be reserved when it came to emotional exchanges. It made dating hard.

This was interesting because it felt like they were starting in the middle of something, instead of at the beginning.

“James can drive us to your place, and we can pick up your phone and things.”

Remus just nodded. He didn’t want to go back to the flat alone. His mother’s books were still on the nightstand in the living room. The hospital bed had already been taken away. But he knew the flat would smell like her tea and her perfume, and the flowers he had received from his coworkers when they had heard of his mother’s passing. Remus didn’t want to stay there just yet. He had barely let Sirius get out the words inviting him to stay over before he accepted.

James waited in the car while Sirius went with Remus to get some things.

Sirius waited at the door, while Remus went to grab his clothes and toothbrush, and phone. James dropped them off, and said that he and Lily would come tomorrow, and to text if they needed anything.

Sirius’ flat was really very nice. He had kept some of his Uncle Alphard’s things, but added his own things, too. Remus smiled at the skateboard decks hanging across from the framed art.

“Is this really a Modigliani?” Remus asked, pointing to a framed sketch.

Sirius just shrugged.

“Feel free to look around, make yourself at home.”

Remus smiled and went to look at the books.

Sirius watched him pick up a leather-bound first edition of something his Uncle Alphard had collected.

“Wow,” Remus said softly, opening the book and touching the delicate pages. 

Alphard been Sirius’ maternal uncle, and Sirius had always been his favorite. Alphard had been kind to him, and encouraged his drawing, whisking him and Regulus to Paris in the summers and sometimes over the spring holidays to study with master tutors, “to give your dear, sainted mother a break,” was always his excuse. Though really, Alphard hated his sister, and her bigoted husband. But he loved his nephews, and would never do anything to jeopardize their time together. He wanted to have a positive impact on their lives.

The children loved their uncle, and knew instinctively never to tell their parents about the rotating cast of gentlemen that would mysteriously appear at breakfast and disappear soon after the meal was over. They loved being with their uncle, as he never yelled at them, let them eat as much as they liked, sleep as much as they liked, and do whatever they wanted. He took them to museums, and concerts, and answered all of their questions, and indulged most of their whims.

Sirius had been heartbroken when he died. He’d been left everything in Alphard’s will, having already been disinherited and thrown out of his parent’s home for having been caught kissing a boy. Sirius had gone to the Potters, though Alphard would have taken him in a second; but he was already sick by then.

Sirius suppressed a sigh. “Are you hungry? I don’t cook, but I can order in. Do you like wonton? I know a good Chinese restaurant,” Sirius dialed without waiting for an answer. “Please let me feed you.”

Remus smiled and nodded. The food arrived 45 minutes later. They ate and watched skate videos.

“That’s me!” Sirius said suddenly, pointing to the screen. He was forever prouder of his 45-second appearance in this particular skate video than any of his tattoo fame. It had been a fluke. Cooler, older skaters had been in the park that day, and 18-year-old Sirius had never been shy. A couple years later, he’d even tattooed one of the famous skaters in the video.

Remus laughed. “I wish I had learned to skate. But I was forever a bookworm. More likely you would’ve beaten me up than been my friend.”

“No,” Sirius said solemnly. “James and I never bullied. We had a friend named Peter. He was small, and scrawny and James and I liked him a lot. He moved away after a few years. But we always stuck up for him, and never let anyone pick on him. I tried to find him on social media. But he doesn't seem to have a profile on anything I've tried. And I've tried everything. Even LinkedIn.”

“Speaking of bullies,” Remus said, taking a deep breath. “I’m going to call Marlene and Dorcas now. If it gets out of hand, you’re going to have to talk with them. Please be firm, and don’t let them talk you into letting them come over, or coming to get me.”

Sirius nodded. His palms began to sweat. For some reason, Marlene and Dorcas already scared him.

Remus dialed Dorcas' number.

“Hello, Marlene,” he said. “I have to tell you something. Is Dorcas with you? Ok, I’ll wait.”

Remus grimaced at Sirius, and Sirius put his hand on Remus’ leg, in what he hoped was a calming manner.

“All right, ladies. I was in an accident…” Remus held the phone away from his ear and pushed the speaker button as Marlene and Dorcas screamed and asked after him.

“I’m ok. I’m better than ok. I am being looked after,” Remus said.

“By who?!” one of the ladies demanded. “Remus John Lupin. Where are you? We’re coming to get you right now.”

Sirius grabbed the phone. “Hello? Hi. I’m taking care of Remus. He’s fine. He’s got some follow up appointments this week, and I’m taking him to the dentist tomorrow.”

“Yes, but who are you?” Remus could hear Marlene demand.

“My name is Sirius. I’m Remus’ friend. He’s staying with me, as I’ve got some time off.”

“And why do you have time off? What do you do? Who are you and why haven’t we heard anything about you before now?” Remus heard Dorcas yell into the phone.

“Remus is fine. In fact, it’s time for his medication, so I’m going to have to call you tomorrow. Good night,” Sirius said, and hung up the phone.

“They’re terrifying,” Sirius said to Remus.

“You were great,” Remus said picking up his ginger tea.

“Well. I deal with drunks and coked out people all the time, so…” Sirius said, running his hands through his hair, not unlike James did.

Remus laughed. “Please never tell Marlene and Dorcas that you compared them to coked out people.”

Sirius laughed. His phone alarm went off. “It actually is time for your meds,” he said.

He handed Remus some pain pills, and showed him upstairs.

“You can have my room if you want,” Sirius said. “The bathroom is through here, in case you need it.”

“Well, actually…” Remus braced himself against the door frame. “Would it be ok if we shared a bed? I slept so well like that in the hospital that night.”

Sirius looked almost shy for a moment. “Yeah, that’d be ok.”

“Only if you’re sure. I’m ok sleeping by myself, but it was nice…just sleeping with you. Can I use your shower?”

“Yeah, of course. Um, let me get you clean towels,” Sirius said.

“Ok.”

Sirius brought him towels, and went to shower in the other bathroom. He went back to his room in a towel, as he’d forgotten to grab clothes. He found Remus towel-drying his hair. He hadn’t put his pajamas on yet. He was just wearing his boxer briefs.

“I have a hair dryer,” Sirius said, pulling it out from a drawer.

“Thanks,” Remus said.

“Do you want to use this?” Sirius said, holding out some arnica cream.

“Will you help me with it?” Remus said. “I can’t see so well.”

“Ok, sure,” Sirius said, “Just let me put some clothes on.”

He went into his closet and put his underwear on, and his sweatpants and tank top. When he emerged from his closet, Remus had already settled under the covers, and onto Sirius’ very soft pillows.

As Sirius put a little of the cream on Remus’ face, Remus’ breathing slowed as he relaxed. The cream didn’t smell like anything, and didn’t feel like it was doing much of anything, but Remus realized that Sirius had put it on his bruises every night that they were in the hospital.

He felt so safe all of a sudden. “Good night,” he said, falling asleep after a few minutes.

Sirius sat on the bed and took out his sketch book and pencils and sketched for a few minutes to wind down. He felt too tired to sleep, but decided to lay down on top of the covers, covering himself with a throw, and matched Remus’ breathing. He fell asleep almost instantly.

He woke up several hours later. Lily was calling.

“Good morning! Are you awake? We’re coming over,” Lily said, and hung up without waiting for a reply.

Remus opened his eyes. “Hey, good morning.”

“Hey.” Sirius smiled. “Lily and James are coming.”

“Ok.” Remus got up slowly, and put on a cardigan from his bag. He didn’t bother changing out of his pajamas. Sirius thought he would die, looking at Remus’ frumpy sweater. It wasn’t at all sexy, but somehow Sirius wanted to swoon, like a Victorian lady onto her fainting couch.

They brushed their teeth, and Sirius reminded Remus about his dental appointment at noon. Sirius pulled on a clean pair of sweatpants and a very nice cashmere sweater. He liked to wear soft things for the baby.

The Potters arrived a little before 9 a.m. Lily brought pancake batter, and butter and syrup. James carried in orange juice, and sausages and eggs. Harry did nothing except look exceptionally cute in his footie pajamas that Sirius had bought him. The pajamas had a little hood with dog ears. A friend had screen printed the Dog Star logo on the back.

Sirius was determined to help Harry become a very cool, very charming kid, with excellent taste in music. He held the baby while Lily made pancakes and James made eggs and sausage.

Lily twitted Sirius about not having any food in the house, and told James she knew Sirius didn’t have any coffee.

“I’ll take Harry down to the corner. We’ll be right back.”

Remus stayed with Harry’s parents, while Sirius expertly wrapped Harry to his chest with a wrap printed with Japanese style cartoon characters that Sirius pulled out of his coat closet. Sirius had his own Harry supplies, as he sometimes watched him during his days off. Lily had decided to stay at home, but Sirius knew she sometimes just needed time alone, or just with James. He was happy to help.

They weren’t gone too long, and Lily took the chance to ask after Remus’ dating life. She knew Remus was gay as she flat-out asked while James and Sirius were away that first day. She subtly hinted that Sirius wasn’t seeing anyone either, and added that Sirius made an excellent boyfriend when given the chance.

“He really is just the kindest, most gentle person,” Lily was saying, as Sirius walked back into the flat.

Remus looked up and saw Sirius’ cheeks turn faintly pink again.

“I got grounds from the coffee shop around the corner. Today they had a very nice sounding light roast,” Sirius said, hoping to change the subject. “They also gave me cream, because I am very charming.”

“Too right you are,” Lily said, kissing Sirius’ cheek and then Harry’s. Then she flipped her final pancake and kissed James smack on the lips.

Sirius laughed, handing off the coffee and cream, and sat back down with Harry. He waved Harry’s little hand at Remus. Remus waved back.

Breakfast was nice, and the Potters lent Sirius their car to take Remus to the dentist. Remus changed his clothes before they left, but left on the cardigan. Sirius smiled at his The Smiths t-shirt. It was for The Queen is Dead.

“I like your shirt.” Sirius said, feeling his stomach flip.

“Thanks. They’re one of my favorites,” Remus said.

Sirius smiled and said he had one, too. He drove extra slowly to the dentist's office. What should have taken them 10 minutes took them almost 20. Remus thought it was sort of funny. But decided not to tease Sirius about it. Then he might have to take in another accident victim, and then where would he be?

The dentist took x-rays to make sure Remus hadn’t cracked any teeth, or done any other damage. Thankfully, Remus was fine. It was a shorter appointment than scheduled.

“I know I look a fright,” Remus said, touching his bruises, “but do you think we could just take a walk for a few minutes. It’s nice to be in the sunshine.”

Sirius nodded, and checked the street parking signs. The car would be ok where it was. Sirius lent Remus his sunglasses so he wouldn’t have to squint in the light, and walked near but not too close, keeping a mindful hand hovering near the small of Remus’ back.

Remus liked Sirius’ solicitousness. Lily was right: he was very gentle and kind. Remus knew not to stereotype, but he liked the juxtaposition of Sirius’ tattoos and just general largeness against his gentle manner. Remus wished he weren’t smiling so much. His face hurt enough as it was. They walked to nowhere in particular for several minutes.

“Do you like sweets?” Sirius asked, pointing to a bakery.

“Oh yes,” Remus said. “I’d kill for something chocolate.”

Sirius charmed the counter girls into selling him their best chocolate pastries, and asked them to make Remus a hot chocolate, and him a drip coffee with room for cream. Sirius bought several things out of the pastry case.

He doctored his coffee, and then balanced Remus’ hot chocolate in the crook of his arm, in order to pick up a very large box. He grabbed a wad of napkins and slowly made his way to Remus who had sat in a corner, tucked out of sight.

“I bought too many things.” Sirius said.

“Or just enough things,” Remus said, opening the box. “Oh, everything looks good. I have such a sweet tooth. My mother would always tease me.”

Remus’ eyes grew very sad, and Sirius reached out to touch his hand. Remus held Sirius’ hand for a few moments, while he blinked back tears.

“Do you want to tell me about her?” Sirius asked hesitantly. Remus hadn’t mentioned her since the first day he’d woken up.

“Oh,” Remus sighed. “Her name was Hope. She was very beautiful.”

Remus talked while pulling up a photo of his mom on his phone. It was from when she was a young lady. She had the same curly honey brown hair Remus had. Sirius smiled at the screen.

“My parents met at university. My father was a mechanical engineer, and my mother earned a degree in Literature. She taught for a few years, but stopped when I was born. She had been on a mythology kick all while she was pregnant. She chose Remus, though I’m not a twin. My father chose John. Later she told me she’d wanted to name me Achilles. I’m not sure which is worse.”

Remus laughed and Sirius just smiled.

“She read to me every night, and she encouraged my imagination. She was so sweet and so kind. When I went to university, she decided to teach at the village school. She loved it. She volunteered on weekends to teach kids to read. Even taught English at the community center, too. My father was working still, and she worked for a while and retired with him. They got to travel a bit before he passed. He died last year. It’s strange, being my age, and thinking of myself as an orphan…”

Sirius' face just became a blank wall. He had felt like an orphan for a long time, but was never sorry about it. That seemed a strange thought, in the face of Remus’ obvious love for his own parents.

“Well. Anyway. I think my mother would’ve liked you very much,” Remus said, peeling the paper off a chocolate cupcake.

Sirius smiled. “You think so? Even with all my tattoos?”

“Especially because of them. Do you ride a motorcycle? She would’ve liked you even better then. She would’ve hopped on the back of your bike so fast.” Remus smiled so wide his lip began to bleed.

Sirius put a napkin to Remus’ face without thinking, his fingers grazing Remus’ lips and chin. He flushed.

Remus blinked down at his cupcake.

“Would you take a ride in her honor?” Sirius asked.

“Do you really have a motorcycle?”

“I do. And a leather jacket.”

“You really are just too cool,” Remus said, nibbling the cake, and drinking his chocolate.

Sirius just shrugged. “I have an extra helmet. I promise to drive very carefully.”

Remus smiled, and hesitated.

“Do you think you could take me out to Margate when I get her ashes back?” Remus asked. “We can take the train, if you’d rather. I just want to take some of her ashes to the sea. She loved the beach.”

“I’ll take you anywhere,” Sirius said, looking into Remus eyes.

Remus blushed. “Yes. I think my mother would’ve liked you very much.”

Sirius smiled, maybe a little smugly, and took an almond croissant from the box. They ate their treats in companionable silence, and then walked back to the car.

Remus asked if Sirius had a laptop he could borrow to send his boss an email, to explain about the accident, and extend his time off. Sirius said he did, and Remus reminded him that he had to call Dorcas and Marlene.

“Don’t let them invite themselves over. My face is still too swollen. They’ll go into hysterics.”

Sirius smiled at their domesticity, and recalled Remus’ blushing at the table. This was nice. He hoped it would last.

“Are you sure? We can invite them to dinner. Did you want to eat anything special?”

“I’ll eat whatever you would like to eat. Can I buy your dinner? You’ve been so kind to me.”

“No, absolutely not. I will forever buy your dinner,” Sirius said, clicking the car open. They got in, and Sirius double-checked his mirrors, and drove just a little under the speed limit, using his blinkers, and triple checking the intersections. Remus suppressed a giggle.

Sirius shared the pastries with the Potters, who left soon after to take Harry to the park. Sirius lent Remus his laptop so he could send the email. Remus fell asleep on the couch, and Sirius went through his email, and responded to clients and forwarded James some things.

When his phone alarm went off, Sirius brought Remus a glass of water, and his pain meds. They called Marlene and Dorcas, who did try to invite themselves over with promises of dinner and chocolate cake. Remus almost caved, as Marlene’s chocolate cake was divine. But Sirius took the phone and said that Remus was very tired and maybe they could visit some other time.

He politely hung up.

Remus laughed. “Thank you for saving me. Marlene’s cake is the best. I would’ve caved.”

“I could tell,” Sirius said with a smile. “Do you want an early dinner? We didn’t really eat lunch.”

“Oh, sure. Anything you like.”

“Do you want a curry? I feel like that would be easy to chew.”

Sirius placed an order, and went to pick it up on his bike as his favorite place didn’t deliver. Sirius came back with too much food, but they would have leftovers for tomorrow.

After dinner, they sat on the couch together.

“I have my tattoo appointment tomorrow. Shouldn’t take more than a few hours. Lily wanted to come with Harry, or you could invite Marlene and Dorcas over.”

Remus chewed his thumb nail. “I really should see them. But…they’ll make such a fuss.”

“Do you want to invite them over before my appointment, and then I can boot them out when I leave?” Sirius asked. “Or, they could meet Lily, and Harry, too. Would they behave better with company?”

Remus smiled. “That might be a good solution. That’s a lot of ladies in your house, though. You might come home to find they’ve redecorated.”

Sirius shrugged. “I kind of like coming home to people. My place is usually so empty.”

Remus nodded. “Yeah. I guess I’ll have to get used to that, too.”

Sirius reached out his hand toward Remus’, and gently squeezed.

“Do you want to watch a movie? Or you can read? I have to work on this tattoo a while.”

“What’s it of?”

“Oh…well. It’s sort of grotesque.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, given some of the other tattoos,” Remus smiled. “I’ll just read.”

Sirius drew for a couple of hours, while Remus read on the couch, occasionally chuckling over something. It almost hurt Sirius to realize how much he liked Remus there, reading an old William Makepeace Thackeray novel that Sirius had liked as a kid.

“Did you want a tea? I was going to make some herbal tea,” Sirius said, getting up, and dusting the eraser bits off his lap.

“That’d be nice.”

Sirius made their tea, and returned to the table. Remus read a while longer, and then picked up one of the magazines Sirius had on the coffee table.

“You’re very charming in this interview,” Remus said after a while.

“What?” Sirius looked up in alarm. “Oh no. Don’t read that. I don’t know why I kept that. I’m not a vain twat who keeps copies of their interviews lying around, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Remus laughed. “No, I was just thinking about how you are and are not this person.”

Sirius frowned. “You think I’m fake?”

“Oh, no. No,” Remus said, pulling his sweater tighter around him. “Just, you’re very charming, and personable. I saw you in the hospital, making friends with everyone. But sometimes, it felt like a real treat to just watch you go still and quiet. Does that make sense?”

Sirius just blinked at Remus.

“I feel like I’m doing a bad job explaining myself,” Remus said.

“No, I think I know what you mean,” Sirius said, wanting very much to put his hands in Remus’ hair. Maybe kiss Remus’ forehead.

“All right. I’m going to take a quick shower before I fall asleep on this sofa. I think it’s the pain medication. Usually I’m a night owl.”

Remus went up, and Sirius heard the water turn on. Sirius put his head on the table, thinking to himself that he was monumentally fucked.

He listened to the water, and wished that Remus lived here with him, and they could have dinner every night, and watch movies, and take showers and have lazy sex before bed, and sex in the mornings before Remus went to work, and sloppy kisses and shared t-shirts, and their friends could come over, and they could have movie nights, and Harry could stay the night with his uncles, and he could teach Harry and Remus to ride a skateboard…

Sirius took a deep breath and whispered “Fuck, fuck, fuck” into his arms. He waited several minutes after the water had turned off, and several minutes after he imagined Remus putting on his clothes and brushing his teeth.

He went upstairs and found Remus under the covers, drifting to sleep. Sirius went to brush his teeth, and change into his pajamas. He put arnica onto Remus’ bruises and fell asleep under the covers this time.

Sirius woke up, and squinted at the clock. It was only 5 a.m. Remus had cuddled against Sirius' back, his breath puffing softly onto his neck, his arm thrown over Sirius’ waist. Sirius closed his eyes and fell back asleep, letting himself imagine it could always be this way.

They woke a few hours later when the alarm for Remus’ pain pills went off. Remus still holding on tightly to Sirius. Remus nuzzled Sirius’ neck sleepily, and then woke with a start.

“Sorry,” Remus mumbled, sitting up. “You’re just so warm.”

“Well, I’m not going to pretend that I didn’t like it,” Sirius said, not wanting Remus to feel embarrassed, but also wanting Remus to know how much he liked him.

“Would you think me very silly,” Remus wondered softly, “if I confessed to having a terrible crush on you?”

Sirius shook his head. “I’ve tattooed people’s names on each other when they’ve only known each other for three days. I have a sixth sense about what’s real. I’ve never had to cover anything up. And Instagram suggests they’re still together, five years later, with a couple of kids.”

“I know the circumstances are very strange. But I feel very safe with you.”

“The circumstances are just a story we tell. We can make up another one.”

“Can we tell Marlene and Dorcas that I met you when I was looking into getting a tattoo to remember my mother? We can’t ever tell them you hit me with your car.”

Sirius laughed and grinned.

“Would you really let me tattoo you? I’m going to think about it all day now. Fuck. Do you have any tattoos? Oh, please let me be your first tattoo…”

Sirius pulled out his sketch book, Remus watched as Sirius drew a circle, and a little sketch of the seashore. Then he sketched out Hope’s name in a few different styles of lettering. He drew an open book, like old medieval texts, with an H in large calligraphy. He drew Greek keys, and a shield. He wondered what Achilles would have had on his shield? He made a note.

“There, now there’s evidence that you want a tattoo. If anyone asks.”

Remus smiled, and touched his mother’s name.

“You would be my first tattoo.” Remus confirmed.

“Fuuuck. Can I?” Sirius leaned in, and kissed Remus gently at the unbruised corner of his mouth. 

Remus smiled, and cupped Sirius’ face in his hands. “Well. I know you’re not just with me for my looks.”

“I might have found a few photos of you on the internet.”

Remus smiled. “This might be the pain pills, but I’ll always be so glad you ran me over.”

“You haven’t had any yet,” Sirius said, still grinning. He got up and got Remus a glass of water, and his pills.

“Do you want to invite Marlene and Dorcas to lunch? I’ll text Lily. We can get udon, or ramen. I know a really nice place to get ramen.”

Remus just nodded. “Can you come back and kiss me some more?”

“Oh, yeah,” Sirius said, and climbed back onto the bed. He pushed Remus back onto the pillows, and very gently kissed his face, and neck while Remus’ hands traveled across his back and chest.

“Is this too much? I know you’re still sore.”

“Maybe. But don’t stop yet.”

Sirius smiled, and they made out for a few minutes. Sirius was mindful of all of Remus’ bruises, and was very gentle.

“We should eat something. It’s better if you take those meds with food,” Sirius said, ever the dutiful nurse.

“Okay,” Remus said.

They went downstairs holding hands. Sirius began to make them coffee, and looked at the box of pastries from the day before. It was just crumbs.

“I really should keep food in the house,” Sirius sighed. “I think there are still eggs. Hang on…”

Sirius dug around in the pantry. He found flour, lard, some salt and baking powder. “I’m going to make you a breakfast taco.”

“A what?” Remus asked.

“I went to Texas for a guest spot a couple months ago. I was there for a few weeks, and my friend Chris’ wife taught me to make tortillas. You’ll see.”

Sirius made a mess. But also flour tortillas, and Remus watched completely enamored. Sirius set the coffee going, putting a stick of cinnamon in with the grounds. He told Remus how he’d met so many cool people through his travels.

“The tattooing community is kinda huge, but still a little small. You meet some really cool people, who’ve had all kinds of lives. No one’s really judgmental, which I like.”

Remus saw Sirius’ shoulders droop.

“I had a shit time growing up,” Sirius said, looking up from the sausage frying in the pan.

Remus just nodded, and waited for Sirius to continue.

“My parents kicked me out of the house when I was 16. I went to live with James and his family, though really, I’d been staying there as often as I could. My father was a complete hardass. My mother wasn’t very kind. I have a brother. Regulus. We didn’t speak until after my father died. That was a few years ago. We’re getting better. He was the dutiful son, and went to get his business degree, and minds the company store. And I’m just an idiot who likes to draw.”

“Don’t do that,” Remus said, hugging Sirius from behind as he scrambled some eggs. “You’re incredibly talented. And we need art, maybe more than we need business. Don’t get me started. I’m an art history librarian after all.”

Sirius smiled and made their tacos and poured their coffee. Remus liked the food, and coffee, and liked especially the man sitting across from him.

Remus texted Dorcas to see if they wanted to come for lunch. Marlene never knew where her phone was.

“Who is Sirius and where are we going?” Dorcas texted right away.

“Can I take your picture?” Remus asked.

“Only if you’re in it.”

“Oh, all right, might as well prepare them.”

Remus took a selfie with Sirius, who smiled his most charming smile, which he texted to Dorcas.

“Good lord! Your face! Also, his face! He’s hot!” was her prompt reply.

“Yes, yes. Can you come for lunch? His friend Lily will also be there, with her son, Harry. He’s a tiny thing, so no toddlers for you.”

“You bet your ass we’re coming. Tell us where and what time.”

Sirius texted Lily about Dorcas and Marlene, and she promised to be over straight away with Harry.

“We may or may not have kissed this morning.” Sirius texted.

“I may or may not have been expecting it,” Lily replied, and sent him a winky face. “See you soon.”

Remus smiled up at Sirius, and thought life was very strange.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this. Please be kind. You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justtoarguewithyou)


End file.
